Scream Queens (Alternate-101)
Scream Queens (Alternate-101) is a an alternative version of Scream Queens that will start out similar to canon but will be very different in the end. Season One Synopsis In 1995, a terrible accident occurred in the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority at Wallace University, a mystery that was never solved. In present day, Chanel Oberlin (Emma Roberts) is the new president of the sisterhood, and with the help of her minions, Chanel #2 (Ariana Grande), Chanel #3 (Billie Lourd), Chanel # 4 (Bella Thorne) and Chanel #5 (Abigail Breslin), make Kappa a house full of glamour, beauty, and evil. Tired of this, the dean of the campus, Cathy Munsch (Jamie Lee Curtis), requires The Chanels to accept anyone who wants to be part of Kappa. This opens place to people like Grace Gardner (Skyler Samuels), a girl trying to discover more about her mother and Kappa's past with the help of her love interest Pete Martínez (Diego Boneta), overprotective father Wes Gardner (Oliver Hudson), Zayday Williams (Keke Palmer), Grace's genius best friend who wants to become Kappa's new president and Danny Wilkes (Grant Gustin), a transgender male who's forced to be a member of Kappa by the dean. Other pledges include Hester Ulrich (Lea Michele), who suffers of scoliosis and is obsessed with Chanel, Zoë Parker (Zendaya Coleman), a friendly girl who is planning on being a journalist and is interested in Danny, Tara Giles (Nina Dobrev), a cynical girl who is easily annoyed, Jennifer (Breezy Eslin), a candle vlogger, Sam (Jeanna Han), a tomboy lesbian, Marilyn (Eve Harlow) a goth and perpetual downer, Nellie (Arden Cho), a happy-go-lucky artist and Tiffany DeSalle (Whitney Meyer), a deaf Taylor Swift obsessed girl. This threatens Chanel's popularity and Kappa's reputation, causing major problems in her relationship with Chad Radwell (Glen Powell), the rich leader of the Dickie Dollar Scholars fraternity and most popular guy in the University. Full of anger, Chanel and her minions try to make the new pledges' time at the house a living hell, but what begins as a dirty game, ends in a series of murders caused by a serial killer who hides their identity. The race for survival begins in an environment where anyone can be attacked, anyone can die, and anyone can be the killer. Will the Kappa girls (and guy) discover the true identity of the psychopathic murderer and come out alive? Cast Main * Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin * Skyler Samuels as Grace Gardner * Lea Michele as Hester Ulrich * Grant Gustin as Daniela Hughes / Daniel "Danny" Wilkes * Glen Powell as Chad Radwell * Diego Boneta as Pete Martinez * Abigail Breslin as Libby Putney / Chanel #5 * Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams * Oliver Hudson as Wes Gardner * Zendaya Coleman as Zoë Parker * Lucien Laviscount as Earl Grey * Billie Lourd as Sadie Swenson / Chanel #3 * Nasim Pedrad as Gigi Caldwell * Jamie Lee Curtis as Dean Cathy Munsch Recurring Cast Special guest stars * Ariana Grande as Sonya Herfmann / Chanel #2 * Bella Thorne as Tristin Bonet / Chanel #4 * Nina Dobrev as Tara Giles * Nick Jonas as Boone Clemens * Niecy Nash as Officer Denise Hemphill Guest Stars * Breezy Eslin as Jennifer * Jim Klock as Detective Chisolm * Jeanna Han as Sam * Eve Harlow as Marilyn * Arden Cho as Nellie * Whitney Meyer as Tiffany * Aaron Rhodes as Roger * Austin Rhodes as Dodger * Evan Paley as Caulfield * Deneen Tyler as Officer Shondell Washington * Jan Hoag as Ms. Agatha Bean Episodes Episodes Season Two Synopsis TBA Cast Main * Kirstie Alley as Ingrid Marie Hoffel * Taylor Lautner as Cassidy Cascade * John Stamos as Brock Holt * James Earl as Chamberlain Jackson * Colton Haynes as Tyler Radcliffe Special guest stars * TBA Recurring * TBA Category:Imim23's fanfiction Category:Scream Queens fanfiction Category:Fanfiction